Haré que te enamores de mi
by Matoi-san
Summary: Luka Megurine tiene cierta obsesión por su ex mejor amiga, Hatsune Miku, quien la rechazo cuando ella le confeso sus sentimientos, la triste y gris vida de Luka cambia cuando ve a Miku haciendo algo que no debería, ¿Conseguirá que se enamore de ella?


Mi nombre es Megurine Luka, de 16 años, actualmente estoy en mi segundo año en la preparatoria y a pesar de todo me consideraría una chica normal, realmente no tengo una cualidad que me haga destacar coff coff _**mis grandes pechos**_coff coff, soy una chica bastante normal y aburrida… o eso me gustaría decir ya que la verdad tengo un pequeño secreto que no puedo contarle a nadie.

- Rin-chan buenos días – pude escuchar la voz de la causante de mis desgracias quien estaba justo frente de mi por lo que me quede mirándola fijamente por unos segundos, su larga cabellera azul me atraía siempre inconcientemente.

Ella es Hatsune Miku, la persona de la cual estoy enamorada, bueno eso a pesar de que es una mujer al igual que yo, ella es unos meses menor que yo y solía ser mi mejor amiga hasta hace unos 3 años, pero debido a algunos problemas acabo cambiándose de salón e incluso dejo de hablarme, fue en ese momento cuando surgió realmente mi amor no correspondido.

- Luka, buenos días – Dijo mientras me tocaba el hombro sacándome de mi transe mi mejor amiga, lo que hizo que rápidamente desviara mi mirada de Hatsune Miku.

- Buenos días Le mire con notable fastidio.

- ¿Qué pasa con esos ojos? – me dice para luego de unos segundos caer en cuenta del porque me había enojado – ¿otra vez viéndola a ella Luka?

- Cállate, no sabes lo que se siente Haku.

Ella es Yowane Haku, mi mejor amiga y hasta ahora la única que sabe de mis sentimientos hacia Miku, ella también fue muy amiga de Miku en su tiempo pero cuando Miku se cambio de clase Haku tuvo mucho que ver, por eso ahora Haku la detesta a muerte.

- Hmph no es mas que una zorra, plana y enana, no se que es lo que le vez – Dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba a rastras al salón de clase.

- ¿eh? No lo se.

- Luka, Haku buenos días – Nos saludo Gakupo nuestro otro amigo, el estaba medio enterado de mi asunto, puesto que ya me había visto llorar un montón de veces tanto borracha como sobria por ella, solo que no sabia que mi amor no correspondido era hacia una mujer, y mucho menos hacia Miku.

- Buenos días – respondimos Haku y yo a lo que entro el profesor y en ese momento comenzaron las clases, mi mente estaba distraída, estaba en otro lugar y con otra persona.

A veces me pregunto ¿Qué he hecho tan malo como para que me pase esto? Digo no es que sea una santa, pero tampoco he hecho nada diferente a lo que hace el resto, si tan solo… si tan solo yo no me hubiese confesado en ese entonces quizás a lo mejor ella al menos ¿me hablaría?

De esta manera terminan las clases y estoy apunto de irme a mi casa cuando Haku viene y me invita a comer, es toda una rutina.

- Hoy no puedo, voy a mudarme dentro de poco ¿recuerdas? Creo que debería empezar a recoger mis cosas – Le dije con fastidio mientras tomaba mi bolso

- En ese caso ¿debería ir a ayudarte? No tengo nada que hacer hoy, me aburrooo~

- ¿Eh? No me uses como tu segunda opción tonta – respondo mientras comienzo a caminar camino a casa

- No es eso, es solo que si te dejo sola hoy se que vas a _hacerlo. _– Mira seriamente

- No voy a hacerlo, te dije que ya deje eso… ya que si lo hago mi brazo se volverá incluso mas feo… - dije bajando la mirada y sentía como unas insoportables ganas de llorar se apoderaban de mí.

Ah si, desde hace algún tiempo para acá yo comencé a cortarme. Es inútil y cobarde de mi parte pero al menos así logro sacar un poco de mi dolor.

- Eso dijiste hace unos días y mira que casi te pillan en la clase de educación física – me respondió calmadamente mientras me abrazaba en forma de apoyo – No llores, idiota – Dice en tono amable.

- ¡Oigan chicas! – Escuchamos la voz de Gakupo a nuestras espaldas – Lamento interrumpir el yuri pero quería preguntarles si iban a ir a la fiesta esta noche

- ¿fiesta? ¿De quien?

- Lily-san. Dijo que todos podían ir a su casa a esta noche.

- Lily no me agrada así que no – dije mientras me limpiaba la nariz y unas cuantas lagrimas.

- ¿eh? ¿Estabas llorando de nuevo Luka? – pregunto Gakupo insistente tratando de mirarme la cara

- Déjala en paz Gakupo – lo empujo Haku – pero tú ¿Por qué no vas? Quizás deberíamos tomar un poco esta noche para que te sientas mejor.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo pero cuando tomo pienso más en _ella_.

- ¿ella? – Pregunto Gakupo confundido- ¡No seas tonta y vamos! Pero asegúrate de decirle a SeeU-chan que venga con Kaito-kun – Dijo sonrojándose, ah es cierto el es gay, aunque por su apariencia es algo obvio.

- No quiero ver a SeeU hoy – hice un pequeño puchero.

- Como sea Gakupo tú tienes carro así que pásanos buscando a las 7 ¿ok? – Dijo Haku dominantemente a lo que el asintió.

* * *

Llegue a mi casa y con pesadez entre a aquel cuarto del cual estaba por despedirme en tan solo unos días, pues mis padres iban a vender esta casa y yo iba a comenzar a vivir sola en un piso mas pequeño ya que mis padres iban a mudarse al extranjero en unos días y posteriormente cuando me gradúe de preparatoria yo también.

- Mamá voy a salir esta noche, por lo que…

- Asegúrate de llamar a SeeU-chan, no te dejare ir a beber sola, recuerda lo que sucedió la ultima vez, ¿me oyes?

- Si, si – Ella era mi madre Kirisaki Megurine, algo controladora pero comprensiva, aun así no me imagino como se enojaría si le contara sobre Miku.

- Y asegúrate de que ningún chico se pase contigo, no te imagino viviendo sola y embarazada.

- Jeje mamá no tengo interés en esas cosas – reí nerviosamente.

Bueno no es que fuese un problema para mi tener sexo con alguien mas, además ya ni siquiera era virgen para empezar, mi primera vez fue con SeeU cuando tenia 14, y lo hemos hecho de vez en cuando desde entonces.

- Mas te vale – me advirtió mi madre y luego fui a arreglarme, y llamar a SeeU quien acepto sin dudarlo.

* * *

A caer la noche Gakupo vino por mi y por Haku, llegamos a la fiesta de Masuda-san la cual no terminaba de convencerme, Lily desde siempre me había caído mal y estaba enterada de que era ella quien decía cuando me fugaba de las clases, y además de eso el hecho de que de vez en cuando ella le hablaba a Miku puesto que era prima de la mejor amiga de ella. Aunque a pesar de eso tenia una casa bastante grande, demasiado diría yo, quizás no seria tan malo hacerme su amiga

- ¡Luka me dijiste que llegarías a las 7:30! – me reclamo SeeU quien estaba tomada de las manos con Kaito, su novio.

SeeU es mi prima y amiga de la infancia, ella lleva 2 años de relación con Kaito, mi compañero de clases, a pesar de que SeeU no estudia en el mismo colegio que nosotros ellos se conocieron en un Goukon al cual invite a ambos y acabaron enamorándose, aunque a pesar de que se aman tanto SeeU sigue acostándose conmigo cuando le viene en gana ¿es que su novio no la satisface?

- ¿eso dije? – respondí sarcásticamente

- ¡mouu Luka que haces! Toma bebe un poco idiota – Dijo Haku tirandoseme encima y obligándome a beber un vaso de ron mezclado con muy poco refresco, cosa que me hizo escupirlo de inmediato.

- ¿Q-que haces Haku? – replique mientras me limpiaba la boca

- Es inútil ya se ha emborrachado – dijo Gakupo quien corría detrás.

- jaja de que te quejas Luka si eres igual que Haku estando borracha – Dijo SeeU para luego darle un beso a Kaito, cosa que me molesto un poco, por lo que decidí irme a caminar buscando alguna cara conocida.

- Nee Luka no te vaya quédate conmigo – Dijo Haku que venia detrás, seguida de Gakupo.

- Te dije que no bebieras tan pronto, ¿ves? Ya ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie.

- Solías hacer lo mismo ¿sabias? – río Gakupo.

- cállate.

- Onii-chaaan – Dijo la hermanita de Gakupo quien venia corriendo hacia el.

- ¿Qué pasa Gumi? – le pregunto el pelimorado quien apenas y podía con Haku que ya se había quedado dormida.

- Toma – dijo Gumi extendiéndole una cámara – prometiste que me ayudarías a grabar el evento para el club de video, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿ahora? Estoy algo ocupado oyee – señalo a Haku quien estaba dormida y balbuceando algunas cosas entre sus brazos.

- Ah yo me encargo Gumi-chan – le dije amablemente, después de todo no tenia nada que hacer.

- ¿podrías hacerlo Luka-chan? Te lo agradecería un montón.

- No te preocupes por eso, ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Ah solo debes grabar a unas cuantas personas y por supuesto a Masuda Lily-san – pude notar como se sonrojaba al mencionar a Lily y la manera en que cambio su voz a la hacerlo.

- ya veo, déjamelo a mi, Gakupo no le hagas nada raro a Haku – dije mientras tomaba la cámara y la encendía, grabando primeramente a mis dos amigos.

- ¡no es como si pensara hacerlo! – hizo un puchero y dicho esto me fui a documentar la "fiesta de Lily-san"

* * *

Estuve caminando por mucho rato en la gran casa de los Masuda, aun me sorprendía el hecho de ver tanta gente desconocida, ¿era Lily tan popular? Además de eso la mayoría eran personas totalmente opuestas a lo que a demostrado ser Lily en la escuela, me pregunto si ¿debería grabar a las personas que están fumando? Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba un poco perdida, el jardín era bastante grande, me dije a mi misma cuando llegue a una zona desconocida que parecía ser un gran invernadero. Estaba comenzando a asustarme un poco, era de noche y todo estaba muy oscuro, eso ya era demasiado para mi.

"Quizás debería volver" – pensé cuando los dos vasos de vodka que había bebido mientras grababa habían hecho efecto en mi, sentía que no iba a resistir en el camino de regreso tenia que hacerlo ahí mismo, fue cuando mire unos arbustos.

"¿allí nadie me vera cierto?" – pensé mientras desabrochaba la cremallera de mi pantalón y caminaba hacia esos arbustos "¿debería documentar esto?" me reí de mi misma al ocurrírseme esa idea, por lo que tome la cámara y la puse a andar de nuevo dispuesta a documentarme "orinando" cuando… no sabia que lo que iba a ver detrás de esos arbustos cambiaría mi vida por completo.

Me quede paralizada, no podía creerlo, el amor de mi vida (Hatsune Miku) estaba allí, haciéndole "sexo oral" a la dueña de la fiesta (Masuda Lily); al notar que estaba allí ambas me miraron con susto sin poder creerlo, todo, todo estaba registrado en mi cámara. Y yo... yo nunca pensé que debido a eso yo haría que ella se enamorara de mi.

* * *

**Bueeenaas xD espero que el que hayan llegado al final quiera decir que al menos les llamo la atención, no? :'3 hace ya mucho tiempo no escribo y decidí empezar nuevamente desde cero con una nueva cuenta aquí en fanfiction, por lo que quiero echarle muchas ganas a este fic que por cierto esta basado un 30% en una experiencia personal, pero bueno, este primer cap solo fue la presentación de los personajes y el prologo por así decirlo de la historia, por o que este cap se me hizo corto pero los siguientes claro seran mas largos, pero aun así me gustaría que me dijeran si les gusto, asi sabre si continuarlo o no jaja, muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
